A Day Off
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: It’s been months since Kazuki and Soushi had a day off and who knows when the next one is going to be. They take decide to take full advantage of it. KazukixSoushi yaoi, lemon, oneshot


A Day Off

Summary: It's been months since Kazuki and Soushi had a day off and who knows when the next one is going to be. They take full advantage of it. KazukixSoushi yaoi, lemon, oneshot

Author notes: yeah this will be really short

Disclaimer: I don't own Fafner in the Azure which belongs to Xebec.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

Kazuki looked around to see if the coast was clear. After months, his father decided to give the pilots a much needed day off and it could be months until the next one so he decided to take full advantage of it.

(Where is he?) Kazuki bit his thumbnail and looked at his watch. "Kazuki!" Kazuki turned around to see Soushi running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late" Soushi apologized while give a small kiss to Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled at him and brushed a strand hair out of Soushi's face; looking deep into his eyes. Kazuki laughed lightly at the blush that was forming on Soushi's face before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Soushi wrapped his arms around Kazuki's neck as Kazuki placed his hands on his hips pulling him closer; making their deep kiss go even deeper. Soushi let out a small moan as Kazuki's tongue swept across his bottom lip; teasingly he opened his mouth slightly.

Kazuki slipped his tongue into familiar territory. No matter how many times he and Soushi had kissed, he couldn't get enough of him, of his taste; honey with just a hint of lemon and something else he couldn't describe. Kazuki rubbed his tongue against the roof of Soushi's mouth to the inside of his cheeks. Kazuki smirked to himself when Soushi bucked against him. Kazuki wrapped his tongue around the tip of Soushi's tongue and gave it a sharp suck before breaking the kiss; licking up the saliva that dribbled down the sides of Soushi's mouth.

Soushi looked hot with that blush on his face and his eyes full of lust and desire. "I think we should go somewhere a little more private don't you Sou-chan?" Kazuki said. Kazuki took Soushi's hand as the walked down the street to Kazuki's house. His father was busy today so they'll have it all to themselves.

As soon as they stepped inside, Kazuki was shoved against the wall and attacked by Soushi who shoved his tongue into Kazuki's mouth. Kazuki was quite turned on by his boyfriend's neediness. Their tongues fought for dominance which Kazuki won as he grinded his hips into Soushi's. Soushi gave a little hop and wrapped his legs around Kazuki's waist.

Kazuki staggered back but quickly regained his footing and placed his hands on Soushi's ass softly kneading it causing his lover to grind against him hard. If Soushi didn't stop what he was doing to him as his pants became tighter than Kazuki might just fuck him right there by the door. Kazuki broke the kiss. "As much as I would love to keep going, love, I think you'll enjoy it more on a soft bed instead of a hard floor".

"What are we waiting for then?" Soushi bucked his hips into Kazuki's causing them to both moan out loud as their erections brushed against each other. Soushi unhooked his legs from Kazuki's waist. "Shall we" Kazuki smiled at him. Soushi smiled back at him "yes".

Kazuki grabbed Soushi's hand and led him to his room. Once they got there; they began another make out session as both boys walked to Kazuki's bed. Kazuki gently lowered Soushi down. Then he sat up to remove Soushi's shirt and threw on the floor not caring where it landed. Kazuki sucked on a spot on Soushi's neck, gently at first then more harshly. Soushi gasped and he placed his hands on Kazuki's shoulders.

Kazuki started his way down, kissing Soushi's chest. He flicked Soushi's nipple with his tongue, smirking at the reaction he received he blew on it before gently sucking on it. Soushi arched his back moaning softly. Kazuki then switched to the other one, once he felt that they got enough attention; continued his way down to the front of Soushi's pants. He looked up at Soushi; who smiled at him. Kazuki unzipped his pants and tugged them off his body, throwing in the same direction as his shirt. He placed his finger under the waistband of Soushi's boxers before taking them off.

Kazuki lowered his head down, gave a lick to Soushi's member before giving the tip a sharp suck, gradually he took more inside his mouth, sucking harshly. Soushi withered on the bed, the feeling of Kazuki's tongue was amazing "Ahh Kazuki I'm about to" Soushi tried to warn Kazuki as his member spurted out its seed. Kazuki swallowed up everything then he licked his lips.

Soushi sat up on his elbows, panting softly. Kazuki smiled at him as he removed his own shirt and pants along with his boxers. Next he reached over to his nightstand, fumbled around before pulling a tube of lube. Coating his fingers with the substance, he made his way to Soushi's entrance. Gently he circled one finger around before slipping it inside searching for the spot that would have Soushi screaming in pleasure. Soushi arched his back up, moaning loudly. (Found it) Kazuki smirked as he removed his finger and replaced them with two, scissoring him.

"Kazuki I don't want just your fingers" Soushi moaned out as his prostate was hit again "please I want you inside of me" Kazuki nodded removing his fingers; coating his erection. He kissed Soushi as he gently pushed himself inside. Kazuki moaned at the tightness, Soushi's entrance was hugging his member snugly. Soushi gripped his shoulders leaving fingernail indents.

"Are you alright" Kazuki placed his hand on Soushi's cheek brushing a strand of hair to the side. Soushi nodded "I'm fine"

Kazuki started off slow, not wanting to hurt the one he loved. Sure they've done this a few times before but Kazuki never wanted to cause Soushi pain and never increased his speed until Soushi told him to.

Soushi let breathy moan "ha harder" Kazuki slid his member out until on the tip remained before slamming back inside causing Soushi to scream out in ecstasy " fa, faster" Soushi commanded and Kazuki was happy to respond as he went faster with his thrusting. Soon he found Soushi' prostate and, Soushi screamed out "Ahh Ngh Kazuki!"

Kazuki leaned down and kissed Soushi while interlacing their fingers together. Soushi was in heaven as his body was passionately rocked, he opened his legs more. Kazuki grabbed his legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, penetrating deeper. Seeing that Soushi's member was being ignored, he jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

"Kazuki"! Soushi screamed out at his member once again spurted forth its seed coating both of their stomachs. As soon as Soushi came, his entrance clamped down on Kazuki's member more tightly. Kazuki gave a few more thrusts before coming in Soushi. Kazuki slipped out of Soushi, rolling off him and laid down next to him. Both were panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing" Soushi said once his breathing had calmed down. Kazuki smiled at him, kissing him softly. Breaking the kiss, he stared into his eyes "I love you Sou-chan"

Soushi gave a gentle loving smile "I love you too Kazu-kun" Kazuki grabbed the blanket; covering them as he held Soushi close to his chest. Kazuki slid his eyes closed as his joined his boyfriend in slumber. This was the perfect way to spend a day off.

Author's notes- yeah I know it's short and there was really no story to it and the lemon was crappy. Anyway please review


End file.
